The Chosen one - Gohan
by ADITYA SSJ-20
Summary: After the Cell games,Chichi and Ox-king were dead. Goten was adopted by Bulma and Vegeta. Gohan leaves to a far off place, and returns after 7 years,but why?
1. After cell games

_**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME -PLZ REVIEW**_

_**DISCLAIMER-**_

_**VEGETA: I WISH THAT ADITYA SSJ-4 WOULD OWN DRAGONBALL Z AND IT'S CHARACTERS**_

_** SHENLONG: IT ISN'T WITHIN MY POWER I COULDN'T GRANT YOUR WISH **_

_**VEGETA:[SIGHED]OK YOU MAY LEAVE NOW**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER-1<strong>_

It was a nice & a pleasant morning in 439 mountain area. Almost Everyone were happy after the end of cell games, but not everyone...  
>Those who lost their dear ones...<br>And one of them was Son Gohan,who lost his father in the cell games and he feels himself as the reason for his father's death.  
>His father was a true Saviour,who sacrifised his life for the Planet Earth .<p>

* * *

><p>Chichi was worried for her son,because he still felt that he was the reason for his father's death,he wasn't a happy kid like before ,His innocent smile faded away and there was only sadness filled in his heart,The situation got even worse for him,as one daY<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week after cell games-<strong>_

"Mom, breakfast is delicious",gohan said as he quickly grabbed his book and went to his room to study,  
>suddenly he heard his mom crying in quickly took her mother to the nearest hospital<p>

All the Z warriors,Bulma and Even vegeta came to the hospital.  
>'Brother or a Sister' was the only thought revolving around an excited Gohan's mind He promised himself that'who ever could it be,a brother or a sister,I'll protect them even in exchange of my life',he made himself clear that he would follow his father's foot steps to become a true wariior and save planet Earth<p>

_**AN HOUR LATER-**_  
>The doctor came out of the operation theatre with a sad look on his face,"is it a brother or a sister?" was the question asked by an anxious gohan,the doctor sighed and said"it's a brother,but your mother's dead"<br>this shocked Gohan and searched for his mother's ki, but he couldn't find that,he tried again and again,but he couldn't find her ki,  
>he didn't know what to do,then doctor replied"she was dead because of rupture of her heart,this may have happened because she was extremely worried about something",Gohan fell on his knees and started crying,<br>'mom is dead because of me,she was worried about me' he coudn't bear that fact,but he knows that it's true...

_**A few weeks after funeral of his Mother-**_

Gohan started to stay with his grand father Ox-king,things were going fine for him but one day...  
>returned back to take revenge on Gohan,<br>'I'll kill everyone you loved Gohan' was the only idea has in his mind

_**MEANWHILE IN THE OX-PALACE-**_  
>"I'm going to train now,gramps,bye" said an enthusiastic Gohan,"Take care of yourself boy,and don't strain yourself too hard" replied his grandfather,"ok granps,see you" gohan said as he flew out of the palace<p>

_**AFTER SOMETIME-**_  
>Gohan felt an evil ki moving towards his grandfather and brother,but he felt this ki was similar'whose could it be'<br>thought an confused Gohan,"" Gohan shouted and started to return to the palace before it's too late MEANWHILE IN THE OX-PALACE-  
>"Gohan return soon,I cant stop him for a longer time,come soon" whispered his grandfather "so,your his grandfather,huh,it's interesting", said with an evil grin over his face he quickly landed a punch on ox-king's gut,which made him to scream with pain,then killed him.<p>

_**MEANWHILE WITH GOHAN-**_  
>"grandfather..."whispered Gohan with tears rolling from his eyes,he couldn't sense his ki any more,<br>All he could he sense is that his brother's ki was also dropping slowly,he flew to the palace with his full speed

_**MEANWHILE IN THE PALACE-**_  
>"so,gohan,you came here atlast,don't worry I'll send you to your granfather" said with an evil grin over his face.<br>Gohan killed in one single blow ( is immortal),but he came back to life as he was immortal,  
>Then piccolo entered the scene and locked in an evil containment seal,"I 've never expected him to return now"<br>piccolo said as he saw Gohan's saddened face and asked him,"what happened kid?"  
>"grandfather's dead,because of me,if I would have come early here,he wouldn't be dead"Gohan said and he started to cry he started to cry for what happened,'All the ones whom I loved are dying only because of me,Mr. piccolo sacrifised his life for Gohan,<br>my father's dead because I got too cocky,my mother's dead because she was worried about me,now grandfather's dead because I was late' gohan knew that what he thought was true.

_**A WEEK AFTER HIS GRANDFATHER'S FUNERAL-**_  
>"Gohan,why don't you and Goten stay with us, I'll adopt you and Goten",Bulma said as she wanted Gohan to say yes for that,<br>"thanks for saying that Bulma,everyone who's close to me are dead only because of me, I've decided to leave to a far off place,  
>and I'll return someday, Just take care of Goten,could you do that for me,Bulma?" asked Gohan,<br>"b-bu-but-" Bulma was about to say something,then Gohan interepted her saying that "Just do that for me,please?" Gohan asked her again,she just nodded for it.  
>"shall I say about you to your brother?" Bulma asked him,"yes, tell him that I've gone far away for an important work and I"ll return soon,tell everyone that I'm leaving to everone,bye" Gohan answered as he disappeared(he used instanteous transmission)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>HOW'S MY FIRST CHAPTER?<span>**_  
><strong><em><br>CHAPTER-1 IS UP-_**

**_A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WITH IN 3 DAYS_**

**_REVIEW THE CHAPTER_**


	2. Gohan returns

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME -PLZ REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**VEGETA: I WISH THAT ADITYA SSJ-4 WOULD OWN DRAGONBALL Z AND IT'S CHARACTERS**

**SHENLONG: IT ISN'T WITHIN MY POWER I COULDN'T GRANT YOUR WISH**

**VEGETA:[SIGHED]OK YOU MAY LEAVE NOW**

**2nd chapter is up and I'll remember all the reviews which I've got,thanks for the reviews**

**And here goes the ****chapter**

* * *

><p>Gohan left to a far off place,<p>

He left everyone whom he cared,

He didn't even take Goten with him,

Only because he was scared that his brother would die because of him,

He wanted to save everyone from the new threat and especially Goten,

Seven years have passed,

But this day will be his best day,

the day which he decided to return

to return and save everyone,

following his father's footsteps

to be the best fighter in the world

he left Goten with Bulma,Vegeta and Trunks because he wanted him to have parents

parents who could take care of and a brother to play with

he also taken the responsibility of Trunks as his brother too.

Bulma told to Trunks and Goten that,they have a big brother,

who has gone far away for an important work

Vegeta accepted Goten as his son,waited for Gohan to show him his new power

Piccolo waited for his pupil to come back,he knew that Gohan was hiding something

Krillen,Tien,Yamcha, and chiatzu wanted him to return soon

* * *

><p>Chapter-2 Gohan returns<p>

In Capsule corp

"Listen this brats,you both are the princes of the saiyans,and the prince of saiyans should never behave like this" Vegeta yelled at the two demi saiyans as he continued

"Take pride of being a saiyan and...g-ggg-ohan" Vegeta shouted loudly as he caught everyone's attention.

"Gohan!,Is he fine?" asked a concerned Bulma

"yes,he is he came back"replied Vegeta as he watched happiness on her wife's face

"Daddy,mommy what's going on,who came back,who,who,who,who,who?"The both chibi demisaiyans said in one breath,

"your big BROTHER came back"Bulma said and the chibi demisaiyans yayed in unison.

they quickly ran outside the capsule corp to see Gohan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the lookout<p>

"Picc-cc-ccolo,did you sense that"said Dende,he knew how much did piccolo missed him,but he didn't show it out

"yes,lets go,now!"piccolo said as he flew with his full speed,didn't even thought about going together with Dende.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in master Roshi's house<p>

"did you sense that"said Tien,

"Gohan came back?",asked Yamcha

"I donno,but I'm going",said Krillen as he started to fly

"even I'm coming",said chiatzu as he followed Krillen

"wait for us" Tien and Yamcha said in unison and they followed Krillen

"Idiots,fly faster than this"piccolo said while he joined them.

",our big brother really came back?"Goten and Trunks asked piccolo in unison as they joined them

"Brats,how many times I should tell you,he came back" said an angry Vegeta

"seeing you after a long time,Bulma",Krillen said

"Me too Krillen,how's Marron,18 and master Roshi?"Bulma replied

"everyone's fine" krillen told as they headed towards Gohan

* * *

><p>Gohan was waiting for everyone to arrive,he was very excited to meet everyone<p>

* * *

><p>Later few minutes<p>

"Hey Gohan",shouted Krillen as everyone landed.

He had a brief talk with everyone,and suddenly he noticed two chibis hiding behind Bulma

"Trunks & Goten?"Gohan said as Bulma nodded,

"My name's Gohan,your big brother"Gohan said as the two chibies slowly came near Gohan,Gohan opened his arms wide and hugged them

Everyone smiled,but piccolo was concerned about Gohan,he knew that Gohan is hiding something but he was happy to see his pupil back.

Bulma threw a party at capsule corp and everyone had fun,Vegeta eagerly waited for the party to end,

all he wanted from Gohan was a spar,he knew that Gohan would probably be more stronger than him,but still he wanted a spar with him

* * *

><p><strong>chapter two ends now,please review<strong>


	3. Gohan-The unbeatable?

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME -PLZ REVIEW**

**Thanks for the Reviews,especially to mks 12 98 and jsoon500,who helped me in improving**

**Third chapter is a very interesting and creative chapter**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Dragon ball z and it's characters,if I would i wouldn't be writing a fan fiction**

Chapter-3 GOHAN! The unbeatable saiyan warrior?

The party was over,everyone were happy to see Gohan back,  
>especially Goten and Trunks as they were having fun with his big brother and he promised to take them out to some amusement park.<p>

Gohan was shocked to see the both chibi demisaiyans can transform into super saiyans and proud of them to be their brother.  
>The one who was worried was only Piccolo,he knew Gohan was hiding something from everyone,he tried to read Gohan's mind,but his mental powers were great,in fact a lot more powerful than his.<p>

A Few minutes after the party

"Brat,the party is over now,lets spar in the gravity chamber" said an anxious Vegeta as he wanted to test his powers as well as Gohan's power.

Gohan nodded and followed him to the gravity chamber even Trunks,piccolo and Goten followed them.

Trunks and Goten were excited to see the match,but Piccolo already knew about the outcome of the sparring match.

In the gravity chamber-

Vegeta set the Gravity chamber to 1000G,he transformed into super saiyan-2,"brat,you can start the fight the first turn will be yours",Vegeta said as gohan transformed to super saiyan-2 and the fight began..,Vegeta started the attack though he said Gohan to do,he delivered a strong and super fast punches,but Gohan either blocked them or dodged them easily,it was more like Gohan was playing around with Vegeta,he then suddenly landed a punch on vegeta's gut making to to fall on ground screaming with pain,then Gohan put his hand on Vegeta's head and healed him(he used Dende's healing ability and healed him),he could see a shocked look from Goten and Trunks,Piccolo was getting more worried about Gohan,

"As,I've expected,you are a lot more stronger than me,but show me your full power,I want to see it",Vegeta said,he noticed shocked faces from Piccolo,Trunks and Goten

"yes,I would" Gohan said as he continued ''" and he transformed himself to super saiyan 3

"how's the super saiyan 3" Gohan said as the chibies said "cool",Piccolo was ashamed and happy to see his pupil's power and Vegeta couldn't bear seeing Gohan a form higher than him like before,but his zeal to become stronger rose as vowed himself to defeat Gohan.(which he never did in my fan fiction,of course)

After a few weeks

"Gohan,why don't you go for a high-school,it will be good for you to spend time with people of your age and..." Bulma said,while Gohan was gobbling his food

"never,this brat will train me to become super saiyan-3,and don't argue with me,woman" Vegeta said as he expected for Bulma to start an argument.

but she had an evil smirk on her face,making even Vegeta scared,then she said ,"due to some problems the gravity chamber is spoiled,and the prince of saiyans has to sleep in a couch and..."Bulma continued as Vegeta interrupted saying "Listen it brat,you are going for the High-school,you should train me after you come back from the school,no more discussions about that or you need to face my wrath",poor Gohan was still stuffing his food,and nodded his head unknowing of the biggest headache he's gonna handle.

"If big brother isn't here,then who will play with us?huh?huh?huh?''Goten asked Bulma,''who will save us from dad's training?"Trunks added

"I will play,and I won't put that harsh training on you both brats",Vegeta said to avoid the death glare from her wife.

"Well then everything's settled and you will start your high-school from tomorrow",Bulma said,but Gohan was worrying about the new threat to come,he doesn't know how,when and where the new enemy will arise,all he remember is to protect everyone from that threat.

Both the chibies were sad that Gohan would go for high-school and were extremely scared that their dad would PLAY with them,Gohan felt sorry for the two chibies

Gohan went to his new room and he started reading the textbooks given by the high school,they were pretty easily,to be more precise they were the lesson what he learnt when he was 7 years old,but he read them as he had completely stopped studying after he left,all he did was training to become the most strongest warrior of earth,'can I manage the high school without showing my powers?' Gohan thought,but he decided to go to high school to get a degree,become a professor like his mother wanted,he should also train harder than before to handle the new threat that will arise on Earth,'in fact both are totally different,one requires brain and the other requires brawn,could I manage them?,How would be the new high school,will he have new friends?,could he manage not to show his true strength for them?' Gohan was wondering whether he could be perfect in the school.

Piccolo waited for chance to speak personally to Gohan,as he knew something was fishy about him,there's no way he could hide something from people like for long

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3 is up. review it-main story starts from chapter -4<strong>


	4. First day at school

**CHAPTER-4 is done,**

**disclaimer- I don't own dbz and it's characters,if i would i wouldn't write a fan ?**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day,everything was running normal<br>normal means,

Vegeta was grounded by Bulma because he threatened the salesman who came to their house  
>[even Vegeta is grounded!,Bulma is surely very powerful]<br>Goten and Trunks were having fun with their new set of pranks on the workers of capsule corp.

Mr. and Mrs Breifs [Bulma's mom and dad] were having a good time with each other.  
>Bulma was busy in her lab.<p>

and Gohan,It wasn't a normal day for him  
>it was his first day to High school,first day to school as he was home schooled in his entire life.<p>

he was very excited but he was even nervous though

* * *

><p>"Bye everyone"Gohan said as he hurried out the to get to school and attend his very first class ever the young saiyan increased his speed as he flew threw the no time at all he was over Satan city.<p>

"Satan city,at least it's better than Gohan city."He thought,not really caring that he did not get the credit as his father had taught him long ago that a real man does the right thing because its right not because he desires credit.[well every super hero thinks like this]

"Father,I miss you,even you Mom"He how he missed goku,his father had given his life for the earth.A sacriface he should not have had to make.

"Please forgive my arrogance father,Oh kami [god is their kami so they say oh kami instead of oh god] why didn't i just listen to you, If I had killed cell when you told me to you would be here,I and Goten would have a father,I hurt the people i care about most in the world in the worst way because i didn't listen to you."He Didn't notice that a tear had formed in his eyelid and was now running down his cheek."Well never again,I remeber everything you ever taught me father and i will never ignore you may not be with me now but i will see you again,"The tear was quickly joined by others which fell down his face just as the first one had."And when we meet again,you will be proud of me dad,I'll make you proud!"And with that he landed on the school roof ready to face his first day of high school.

A day he was sure his father would have liked to see.

Gohan walked threw the halls to his first first class ever he was amazed to see so many people his own age walking around,checking thier lockers or talking to wow,this is great he,now i can finally make some real friends he happy thoughts were inturrupted by a loud voice yelling at him for knocking her down.

"Hey watch where are you going buddy!"The voice said.

"Huh?Who said that?"he asked while looking for a face to match the pissed voice he heard.

"What?Me!I said that!"The voice said in a more angrier tone

"But where are you?",he said as he was searching for that person

"I'm right in front of you!"

Gohan looked down to see a small girl with dark black hair up in pigtails wearing fighting was pissed,probaly because she had climbed back up and was standing when he asked who had yelled at him.(she doesn't like being called short,In fact no one would like others to call them short isn't it!]

"Oh huh sorry for knocking you down like that but i didn't see you"

"What?Look just because your taller then me doesnt mean you just go around running in to me!"[well he is almost 6.2ft and Videl is some what 5.4 in my ficition]

"Look it was an accident, really."he laughed nervously while giving the trademark son grin.'Geez this girl reminds me of mom,I'll miss you mom',he thought.

The girl looked at him then said(still a bit angry,well I mean a lot angry)"Alright just don't do it again."Then before gohan could respond,she turned and walked a few feet down the hall then enter a classroom.

Gohan almost sighed in relief but stopped himself when he realised she had gone into the same clas he had as a first period.

"oh god this going to be a loooooooooooooooooong day."He sighed a long sigh as he turned and walked into the classroom where he was sure he would end up sitting next to that pissed off girl.

actually he was happy to see someone like his mother,he whispered,''I'll make you all proud one day,dad and mom"


	5. First day at schoolII

**AT LAST CHAPTER 5 IS UP,THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

* * *

><p>SLAM!<p>

Gohan had hoped that he could make a quiet entrance but got no such luck as he forgot his own strength and had accidentally closed the door too hard when he walked nto the everyones eyes were on his,he didn't notice however because he was staring at his feet at the moment in an attempt to avoid the embassrassment he was feeling.

"well young-err-scholars,he is Gohan son and he got perfect scores in his entry tests", as soon as [name of the homeroom teacher,actually i donno his real name so I'm putting this name here] spatted out those words,he could hear mumbling from the students from other students,unfortunately Gohan is a saiyan so he could hear everything with his saiyan ears.

When asked him to tell the class a little about himself he had simply declined and then asked Mr. Johnson where he was to expected he found himself sitting next to the girl he had bumbed into in the hall after johnson pointed to the open seat.

"Hi gohan, I'm erasa." A blond girl sitting two seats away said to him.

"Hi"was all he said in response.

"This is sharpner and I'm sure you know who this is" she said pointing to a muscual boy and then to the now only slightly miffed girl he had meet earlier.

"Actually I don' I?"

"What you mean you don't even know the daughter of the great hercule?" Sharpner commented.

Hercule had a daughter?that oaf has a daughter,no I shouldn't think like a delinquent,I can't believe it."Um hi,sorry about before,I didn't mean to knock you down or to call you short.I was just not looking where i was going."Then he gave a traditional son grin(TM).

"Thats okay.I'm Videl,by the way."She said.

"Hi videl,say um,"He stalled not really knowing how to say this."Why do you wear fighting gloves?"

"Because I'm a strong fighter like my father and I'll defeat him someday."she said with determination over her face.

'yeah,yeah just as weak as him,but she behaves just like mom,I'm missing her,it was all...'Gohan's train of thoughts were broken as Videl continued to speak

"my father refuses to let me fight probably a good idea cause I mean,he is the strongest guy in the world and he did defeat cell so I would just get hurt I guess."she looked up at gohan who was trying desperatly not to laugh out loud.

"What?"she asked seeing the look on his face.

"Well it just that.."Gohan struggled for an excuse.

"He just never meet a girl that was so strong before,right gohan?"Erasa interrupted.

"Um yah, you must be pretty storng if your hercules daughter."Pretty weak is more like it he she is pretty,Wait what em i saying?I don't like her,do I,at least not that fool's daughter,no I shouldn't decide other's character because of their parents,then do I like her?"

"Um gohan?"videl asked.

"Uh yes videl?"

"well its just that you look really deep in thought and i just wanted to know what you were thinking about?"

"Um nothing really just...my father."he quickly said.

"Oh is he a fighter too?"chirped erasa.

"He was."Gohan said under his breath.

Videl was about to ask him what he just said when the bell rang and homeroom was time to get to won't have mined being a little late though except her teacher was a stiffler for videl didn't want to be sitting in detence after school,although she wouldn't mind sitting in there with gohan she what em i thinking, i hardly know the guy she thought.

Quickly videl grabbed her books and went with erasa to the next class which they was dissipointed when she saw gohan wasn't there.

Gohan was also only because his next class was with sharpner,one of the people gohan had heard call him a geek,nerd and dork.

Well at least things can't get any worse he thought. BOY was he wrong. Gohans jaw dropped when he saw that his next class was home ec. Niether him nor sharpner were happy to be never the less they both put on there aprons and got to work cooking(if you call burning a casaroll and setting an oven on fire cooking.)For gohan,it was just one humilating moment after he was happy when the bell rang and he could go to his next class without he blond jock following making fun of him behind his back but because of his saiyan ears he had been forced to heard ever bad joke and ever insult that he had made against him and one comment he made about some girls "great ass" as he had put gohan didn't know how videl could ever put up with this.

Videl.

Meeting her had been another bad at least it turned out okay in the end he went about the rest of classes without running into erasa videl or sharpner until which the moment he stepped into the cafateria the ever helpful erasa had pulled him over to the table she was currenly sharing only with Videl and sharpner.

"So gohan,where your lunch or are you buying?"She asked with a girl was so flirtaous it was sickening he she is kind.

"Oh its right here"He said,pulling out a capsol bulma had given him and that his mother had filled with food.

He threw the capsol down on the nearly empty table.(Except for erasa's purse the table was clear.)With a bang the capsol exploded and the table was filled with enough food to feed every kid in the lunch thuds were heard as videl sharpner and erasa's jaws all hit the floor anime style and then were joined by everyones elses jaws,some of which had food in them and were now on the floor.

Gohan didn't notice or care as he began wolfing down eggrolls,spagitti,Chicken,rice,beef, and many other delicous foods that looked(and tasted)as if a gourmay chief had made them.

"g..goh..gohan?"erasa asked.

The young saiyan looked up at her and momentarly stopped eating everything in sight.

"Yes erasa?"

"Are you going to eat all this,this much fod is enough to feed an army!,It's even more for an army "

"well i had planned on it but you guys can have some if you want."He offered.

"Um thanks man."sharpner said then quickly grabbed a piece of chicken before gohan could eat it.

Videl and erasa were too stunted to move.

The rest of the day had gone pretty good gohan only had three more classes and they were all with videl erasa and last one however was just gohan and my now gohan had loosened up and was comfortable talking to videl like a time togethor was ended however when the bell rang thus dissmissing everyone from was happy to be going home where he could train and just as he was about to leave the room videl came up to him and asked him to stay a minute because she wanted to talk to him.

After everyone had left gohan asked videl what she wanted to talk about.

"well you see I'm haaving a party tonight and i was hoping you could come."she asked.

"well sure,I'd love to" he said with a delightful laugh and the trademark son grin on his face.

"cool i'll see you at 7."And with that she left.

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE FAR FROM THE SATAN CITY<p>

****"Enjoy while you can Gohan,enjoy while you can"  
>said a mysterious shadow as it got disappeared itself in the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW :-)<strong>


End file.
